


Be Careful What You Tweet

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Obviously by the title it's an inspiration from Hangman'sTweet
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Kenny sat back against the headboard absently scrolling through his twitter feed, the TV on some local news channel, was merely white noise in the background. There was always so much drama on twitter, political or otherwise, that he barely read most any tweets anymore besides his mentions. He was just about to put it down when Adam's tweet came through. He had been wondering what Adam was so engrossed in at the end of the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the sentiment of the tweet, but when he read it again it sparked a question.

"Adam?"

It took him a second to respond, "Huh?"

"Have you...." Kenny paused unsure how to continue the sentence. It was kind of out of the blue to bring up, but after reading Adam's tweet he had to ask. "Have you ever rimmed someone?"

Adam's head whipped around and he peered at Kenny over his shoulder, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why are you.... Is this about my tweet?"

Kenny set his phone aside, "Yeah."

"Oh lord."

"We've never done that. I know some people aren't a fan of it and all. I..." A light blush crept up Kenny’s neck, "I happen to enjoy it, both giving and receiving. Especially receiving, I just..." He drifted off in thought for a second a tiny moan quietly escaped, "but yeah both"

Adam turned away staring absently at the TV, "I've never had either."

Kenny's blush faded as a crooked smile emerged across his face, "Really?" Kenny had hoped his sudden excitement wasn't given away by his voice. "Weren't you ever curious?"

Adam was starting to regret the tweet now. "I... I dunno." He looked down at his phone hoping the rising bright red blush was hidden, "I never thought too much about it." He was now though. It seemed kinda dirty, but yet very intimate. He felt the bed move as Kenny came up behind him.

As Kenny inched closer he could see the tint of red around Adam's neck, his tank top couldn't hide it. He was clearly thinking about it now. He knelt behind Adam, his long fingers trailing down Adam's sides to settle at his hips.

Adam tried to ignore the feel of Kenny's breath against his neck. "You should try it." Kenny nuzzled Adam's neck.

Adam shivered trying desperately to focus on his phone. Kenny nipped at Adam's neck, "If feels so good." Kenny's voice lower, deeper this time, and Adam nearly dropped his phone. Kenny reached out and grabbed the phone dropping it gently to the floor. His hands slid up Adam's chest drawing a gasp from Adam as he fingers brushed over his nipples. Kenny smiled against Adam's neck, "You want to feel it Adam?" His lips brushed against Adam's neck, "I want to do it to you. You know I always make you feel good."

"I....um..." Adam squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus as Kenny sucked at his neck, fingers relentlessly teasing his nipples. Kenny tugged one softly making Adam groan.

"Adam..." Kenny mewled against his neck, "let me do it."

Adam sighed, leaning back into Kenny. Kenny knew just how to make him submit to anything. He reached up into Kenny's hair, reveling in the feel of the mouth at his neck.

"Can I?" Kenny inquired again between kisses and bites.

All Adam could do was nod in response. Any reluctance had melted away with those lips relentlessly attacking his neck.

"Mm good." Kenny pulled away from Adam's neck; he tugged at Adam's shirt, helping him out of it.

Kenny's hands went back to Adam's chest, loving the feel of it under his fingers before his hands descended to the edge of Adam's shorts. Kenny slid his hand under the waistband to grasp Adam's cock. "For being nervous about this someone certainly is hard." Adam moaned softly as Kenny slowly worked his cock. "Come on let's get these shorts out of the way."

Kenny pulled away and Adam whimpered softly at the loss of his touch. Standing up he slipped his shorts off kicking them aside. There was something strangely hot about being naked while Kenny still had his t-shirt and shorts on. Kenny moved back on the bed to make room as Adam got up on the bed sitting on his heels.

"So um, how do you want me?" The innocence in Adam's eyes made Kenny smile.

Kenny inched closer, "Well eventually on all fours, but I want a little more of this first." He reached out threading his hands into Adam's hair as he pulled them together. He brushed his lips against Adam's before taking charge with his kiss. Kenny's free hand drifted down to Adam's cock giving it a few slow strokes till he could feel the tension leave Adam's body. Kenny pulled away looking into Adam's hazy eyes, "You ready for this."

"I...." Adam hesitated only for a moment considering Kenny was still working his cock. "Yes."

"Mmm, it's going to feel so good." Kenny licked his lips, "I can't wait to taste it."

Adam shivered at Kenny's words, so dirty; his eyes had a glint of hunger.

"Get on all fours; show me that ass I'm hungry for."

"Fuck Kenny so dirty."

"I know, fuck," Kenny half groaned half sighed, "making me so damn hard too."

Adam's eyes followed Kenny's hand down into his shorts watching as he pulled his cock free, giving it a few strokes, moaning softly.

Adam was snapped out of his stare when Kenny spoke, "Now on your knees while I ditch these clothes."

"Yes." Adam nodded as he got to down on his hands.

Kenny pulled off his shirt and looked down at Adam eagerly waiting for him. "Turn around, face that mirror over there."

Adam bit his lip he wasn't sure what was on Kenny's dirty mind, but he sure knew how to use the tone in his voice to make Adam’s cock jump every time. He felt the weight of Kenny rejoining him on the bed, and then his large hands splayed across his ass.

"I love your ass, so nice, round. That wallet in your back pocket always ruins the aesthetic. At least I get to see it like this."

Adam felt like his entire body was red with blush. He looked up in the mirror across from them catching the possessive look on Kenny's face. Their eyes locked and Adam's blush deepened.

"That's what I want Adam, I want you to see your face when you feel how good it is." Kenny nudged his legs further apart, a teasing finger traced Adam's hole. "I want to look up and see that pleasure and let you see mine."

Adam didn't know how to respond, but any words that may have come were lost with the first rasp of Kenny's tongue. Adam's moan came out slow and low with the second lick. He forced himself to look up into the mirror. His mouth slack as he felt Kenny's tongue again. He gasped softly feeling the tip of Kenny's tongue teasing, pushing in slowly then backing out. Another long rasp of Kenny's thick tongue drew a long moan.

He caught Kenny looking at him through the mirror, "So fucking pretty."

Adam nearly jumped when he felt Kenny's hand unexpectedly wrap around his cock which was now leaking onto the bedspread. "You want more babe? Feels so damn good doesn't it?"

"More, please." Adam replied gently thrusting into Kenny's hand.

Kenny grinned and dipped his head again. He was more forceful with his tongue this time forcing into inside. He moaned against Adam when pulled back out again, "So good."

The alternating between long rasps and literally being fucked by Kenny's thick tongue was too much. Adam was moaning uncontrollably while Kenny's strokes sped up. He couldn't help himself and looked up into the mirror again. The sight of something so filthy but intimate pushed him even closer to the edge. Kenny was hungrily lapping at him, groaning in between. A few more strokes and he was coming, Kenny's name passing his lips.

Kenny looked up with a heated, yet satisfied smile. "Don't move."

By this point Kenny was throbbing, cock aching for any sensation. He straightened up, still on his knees. He slid his hand over the tip of his cock gathering the leaking come there. He threw his head back with a throaty moan as he finally got a bit of relief from his first long stroke.

"So hot..." Kenny's head fell back down, curls in his eyes and he caught Adam's eyes in the mirror again. His strokes faster and faster, he could barely control himself. "Shit." The word drug out in a long groan as he came shooting onto Adam's ass. Panting, Kenny leaned down licking his come from Adam's ass. Adam shivered at the unexpected action, there was something animal about that which made Adam shudder. Kenny looked up sliding his forefinger across his lip, his eyes still dark.

"Fuck." The word barely audible from Adam unable to shake that image.

Kenny sat back on his heels slowly regaining his senses, while Adam collapsed to his side.

"I, I've never seen you look like that before. So..." Adam searched for the word, "animalistic."

"I dunno what it is Adam, there's just something about doing that. Brings out a base nature in me."

"I can tell. Fucking hell it was hot."

Kenny half smirked with a small laugh, "What I've really gotta know is what you felt. Did it feel good?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"I want you to say it Adam. I may be the quiet one, but you clam up sometimes at times like these."

"It felt really good, more than good."

"I told you it felt amazing. I love how quickly you responded to it. I wasn't sure how you were going to be."

Adam crawled up to lay at Kenny's side, placing a hand on his thigh. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Good. Will I ever get you to do it for me?"

"Maybe."

Kenny slid down to lay facing Adam, "I can't wait, but I won't push it."

"Thanks." Adam sighed. "Hey turn that TV off; I am tired of hearing that shit."

Kenny laughed reaching over and clicking off the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam rolled over away from the sliver of light coming from the slightly parted curtains. Still groggy he slung his arm out expecting to find Kenny next to him, but there was nothing but a pillow. He slowly blinked his eyes open and pushed up from the pillow, Kenny was nowhere in sight. He sat up on the bed and that’s when he noticed the sound of the shower. Kenny was ever the early bird, even when they didn’t have to get out of the hotel that day. Adam rubbed his eyes before getting up to head to the bathroom. He padded into the bathroom to take a piss; the hot steam sure did feel good early in the morning. He flushed, washed and dried his hand, stopping to try to see himself in the foggy mirror. He ran a hand through his messy hair stopping dead when he heard a quiet whimper coming from the shower.

The shower curtain was open ever so slightly, just enough for Adam to catch a glimpse. Kenny was leaned back against the shower wall, one leg up on the edge of the tub to brace himself. His eyes were closed; mouth parted slightly, another whimper escaping his lips. Adam licked his lips at the sight as his eyes kept traveling down pausing on Kenny’s slightly hard cock before he noticed the long slick finger Kenny was teasing himself with. It circled his hole, the tip diving in bringing out a louder moan this time. Adam moaned softly himself watching the beautiful show before his eyes. He couldn’t help thinking about last night, how Kenny had told him how much he enjoyed getting rimmed.

Through a slit in his lidded eyes Kenny caught the sight of Adam watching him through the curtain. He grinned internally, he was just going to eventually just get himself off, but now that Adam had spied him it was time to see if he could get more than just his own hand. Kenny amped up the show, his finger circling again, he knew just how to drive himself crazy.

“Yes,” Kenny hissed.

Adam stood there frozen in place, except for his cock coming to life. He watched as Kenny brought his free hand up to his lips, finger trailing the bottom one. Adam was torn between watching that finger slip into Kenny’s mouth or going back to the one that relentlessly teases his hole. He stuck with that hand and Kenny’s mouth as the finger dragged down his lower lip, sliding down to his chest now. He gasped as it passed his hard nipple on its journey south. Even with all the moisture in the room, Adam’s mouth had gone dry, his own hand making its way to his hardening cock.

“Please,” Kenny moaned his finger slipping inside again, “yeah, fuck me with your tongue.”

“Shit.” Adam groaned a little louder than anticipated and Kenny’s eyes slid open, his head titled down to meet Adam’s gaze. His eyes glimmered with a combination of mischief and need.

Kenny’s hand made it to his cock stroking slowly, his eyes now locked on Adam. “More.” Kenny panted fucking himself with his finger before pulling it out and circling his hole again. “Don’t stop.”

“Fuck.” Adam had enough, he flung the shower curtain back and grabbed Kenny’s arm.

He stared into Kenny’s eyes for a moment and Kenny shivered at the intent in them. He let Adam pull him out of the shower, still holding his arm; Adam pushed aside the products on the sink and pushed Kenny against it. Kenny braced himself on the counter as Adam forced one leg up, knee balancing on the surface. Adam slid to his knees, hands tracing up the back of Kenny’s thighs. He stopped for only a moment to admire the look of Kenny spread open for him like that.

“Please.” Kenny whimpered in a desperate tone. He could barely take it any longer. He woke up wishing this would happen but he never thought he’d get Adam to reciprocate this quickly. Kenny was brought of his musings by a long, rough rasp of Adam’s tongue. Kenny shuddered nearly losing his balance after one lick.

“Oh god… yes.” Kenny moaned as he received another long lick.

Adam moaned softly, the clean smell of the soap combined with the musk coming off Kenny drove him on. He flicked his tongue against Kenny, the tip now teasing his hole.

“Stick it inside… please Adam.” As much as Kenny wanted to savor this moment, the pleasure was driving him crazy. “Please.” He begged again.

Adam’s cock twitched at Kenny’s tone, so full of need, any reluctance that may have existed yesterday was long gone as Adam pushed him further open, plunging his tongue inside. In and out, over and over, Adam was turning Kenny into an incomprehensible mess. Strings of moans, whimpers, and Adam’s name pouring from his lips. As much as Kenny wanted to come right then and there he reached back and grabbed Adam by the hair forcing Adam to meet his eyes.

“Fuck me.”

A shudder shot down Adam’s spine with the bluntness of Kenny’s words. A little unsteady Adam made it to his feet. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had swatted away earlier and poured some onto his hands.

Adam gained a second of clarity, “No prep?”

Kenny looked back, a dead serious look in his eyes, “I said fuck me.”

The words made Adam drop the bottle, hand moving directly to his cock. He groaned finally feeling a touch, but wasted no time. He grabbed Kenny’s hip, pulling him back, positioning himself at Kenny’s hole. Even with Kenny’s bold demand he was still careful as he pushed the head of his cock in slowly. Kenny pushed back without warning crying out with the intense mix of pain and pleasure. Kenny only gave himself the time it took the clear the mirror in front of him to watch before he pushed back against Adam. No words, just their eyes connecting through the mirror that let Adam know not to hold back.

Adam thrust then, hard, fast, making Kenny’s grip tighten on the edge of the counter. He watched himself getting fucked in the mirror, groaning at the sight. Adam so focused behind him, determined to give him everything he wanted. The sound of their slick bodies coming together grunts from Adam, the scent of sex clung to the steam of the still running shower floating around them.

Kenny reached out again to clear the mirror, “Look in the mirror Adam. See how hot you look fucking me.”

Adam’s eyes flicked up, and groaned at the sight. Kenny looked so hot like taking his cock. The hunger never left his eyes, even with the thorough fucking his was receiving; Kenny looked like he could never get enough.

“Harder.” The near growl brought Adam out of his trance.

“Fuck.” Was all Adam could muster as he complied, his fingers dug into Kenny’s hips and he held him there thrusting as hard and deep as he could.

Kenny’s cock was leaking profusely dripping onto the floor, the throbbing uncontrollable. He wrapped his large hand around it, stroking furiously and within seconds he was shooting onto the floor beneath him a growl like groan tore from his lips. He squeezed so tightly around Adam’s cock forcing him to come without warning, spurting over and over deep inside.

“Holy shit,” Adam barely got the words out between ragged breaths.

He hunched over Kenny’s back trying desperately to get his body back. Kenny was panting hard beneath Adam; his entire body was aching in the most delicious way. Composure slowly coming back to him, Adam straightened up and gently slid out of Kenny. Kenny’s body shivered with a sated sigh.

“Jesus Kenny, I….” Adam was at a loss for words, the intensity of it all still ringing throughout Adam’s body.

Kenny turned to face him, he wobbled slightly and Adam put a hand on his shoulder to brace him. “Sorry, I just, I guess I needed that way more than I thought.”

“No, no don’t apologize; I just hope I didn’t hurt you.” Adam replied.

Kenny laughed softly, “A little, but I was the one who asked for it without prep.” Kenny grinned then, running his fingers along his beard, “It was so fucking hot though, and the look on your face as you watched yourself fucking me…. I’m gonna remember that for a while.”

“You looked so damn good. The faces you made the sounds. I just wanted to keep making them come out and…” Adam trailed off a slight hue of red reach his cheeks.

“And?” Kenny arched an eyebrow.

“There was something so hot about watching my cock disappear inside you and the sound you made that followed.”

“Mmm like that huh? It is pretty hot, I catch myself doing that sometimes too.” Kenny smiled and continued, “But damn boy, the way you ate my ass though, like you’ve done it before, so damn good babe.”

Adam really blushed this time, “I thought I would be nervous, but you wanted it so badly I couldn’t stop myself if I tried. I have to ask though, how long did you know I was watching you in the shower?”

“Please… you couldn’t tell the minute I started putting on a show?”

“Well to be honest I was kinda lost just looking at you. You looked so pretty…” Adam moaned softly at the memory, “So hot because you knew exactly what to do to yourself.”

It was Kenny’s turned to blush slightly, “Yeah, but give me a chance to put on a show and I’ll almost push it too far.”

Adam laughed softly, “I am beginning to figure that out about you.”

Kenny glanced over at the still running shower, “I don’t know about you, but I could use that hot water right about now.”

“You first, I know your body needs it more than mine.” Adam patted Kenny’s ass.

“Ohh. Better not get me started again.” Kenny giggled.

“Get your ass in there.” Adam smiled as Kenny stepped in the shower.


End file.
